Black Feather
by Nyancat meh
Summary: Two sisters born twins; one a vampire, one an angel. Both seek different worlds, but what happens when their battle comes to a fruitless result? What will happen when they finally find Elsword and Raven and their friends six centuries? (Yep. This contains two OC's. :3 )
1. Abel's Profile

Profiles

Name: Abel Mystic

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (~16)

Weapon: Chains w/ daggers (fangs)

Race/Specimen: Vampire

Skin: Pale

Hair: Midnight black

Eyes: Maroon (when hungry/angry/in battle/whenever she wants to use it) & black (normal)

Height: 5'8

Weight: Unknown

Skills: Dual Dragons- summon dragons made from chains that can attack all enemies or opponents. If broken, they reform to smaller dragons. The smaller dragons can also merge with others to transform back into a larger dragon; its regeneration process is rather quick.

Fire Fang- A huge fang made from fire chases after all enemies and quickly consumes them. All that is left of the victim when the fire touches them are embers, or if they are lucky enough: a couple of bones.

Blood Bath- Chains, fire, daggers, and even sharp shards start hailing from the sky at an extremely rapid pace and destroy all enemies. Blood will consume the entire battlefield and using this skill will KO all enemies, but the user's HP will be reduced to one; therefore making the user very vulnerable if there are more attacks to come.

Night Caller- No matter where they are and what time it is, the battlegrounds will transform to nighttime and all the creatures of the night will come out to attack the enemies. The HP and MP that has been collected from the night creatures will go to the user. (Non-effective when there is a full moon).

Soul Taker- A capsule will be released and those who are nearby will get their soul sucked into it. Once the souls have been captured, they are held captive forever. The user can summon those souls to transform into monsters they once where to fight for her.

Jobs: Punisher - Dark Guardian - Phantom

Punisher - Controller - Overlord

Characteristic: When attacking, Abel tends to fade into the shadows and wait for the right chance to attack. She prefers to play around with her opponents until she is bored and finally knocks them out with one shot.

Personality: Abel has a dark and mysterious personality, but along with that is also a cruel side. She can also be very harsh if need be, and she has never lost a single match to anyone. This raven-haired girl is beautiful and if a man gets lured into her trap, consider them dead.

Background: Her race was betrayed by their allies: the werewolves. They hunted and drove out all the vampires from their own land. Coming from a prestigious clan, Abel Mystic was nominated by her comrades and friends to stand up and defeat all of the werewolves. Her clan, the head of the Vampire Society, instantly agreed. Abel dealt with all of the werewolves for about three years; and finally the specimen of "werewolf" was extinct at last.

However, when Abel turned back to her Vampire Society, only few remained with her. It turns out that the rest- including her whole clan- had fled. This angered her greatly; even though she knew that the head of the government disliked her because her father was a traitor. Abel swore vengeance and set out to create a world of merit; a universe in which the strong will suffice and the weak will die off.

During the process, they had to fight many other specimens and they won. Those who lost were either to going to killed or could have the option of joining Abel's army. Most- especially those weak ones- decided to join so that their lives could be spared. But those types don't last long; either they die off when battling enemies or run off. When Abel was fighting with the angels, she met her own blood and kin: her own twin sister. However, she did not realize that fact; that is, until everything went out with a big "Bang".

Only then did they see the mark that appeared on each other's collarbone.


	2. Tsuyu's Profile

Profiles

Name: Tsuyu Mystic

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown (~16)

Weapon: Rosary w/ white roses (wings)

Race/Specimen: Angel

Skin: Pale

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'8

Weight: Unknown

Skills: Intoxicating Breath- summon tons of white roses that can poison any enemy if they breathe in the delightful smell.

Frozen Rose- frozen roses start hailing from the sky and when it touches anything or anyone, that person/object is automatically frozen until a fellow member thaws him or her out.

New Breaths of Life- pray to the Gods and ask them to resurrect all allies with full HP & MP; does not work at nighttime or in any dark places. The user's HP will be reduced to one.

Angel's Feather- enhance all allies' HP, MP, Magic Damage, Attack Damage, Defense, Speed, Agility, chances to evade, healing, and share of exp.; time of effect depends on the amount of MP the user has. The user's HP will be reduced to one.

Ice Breath- use wings to create a freezing weather and freeze all opponents.

Jobs: Guardian - Messiah - Goddess

Guardian - Abess - Prophetess

Characteristic: Tsuyu's style of attacking is very precise and accurate. She first analyzes her opponents' skills and attack pattern. Although she is very gently at first, her fighting will get rougher if the situation calls so.

Personality: Tsuyu is very gentle and calm. Unlike her twin, she wishes for a world of equality and peace. The angel is kind and warm-hearted; she is willing to help everyone. In fact, people often take advantage of her due to her kindness and generosity.

Background: As a child, Tsuyu was always neglected because the elders of the elders of the realm. Her mother married a vampire and got pregnant; therefore resulting in her and her younger twin sister. Her father took Abel, and her mother took her. Two weeks after she was born, her parents both went missing. Tsuyu always wished that she would be able to find her parents and her twin sister. The white-haired angel worked hard and became one of the best protectors. The elders were surprised with her, but had said nothing of it.

Tsuyu didn't have any friends because people kept their distance form her. However, when she was assigned the leader of the protectors, comrades suddenly appeared everywhere. One day, Tsuyu and her army was sent off to fight a pack of werewolves; who were the strongest at that time. On their way, they met many obstacles, and many protectors died. They protectors and werewolves finally met each other, and they fought. When the fight was over, only a total of seven protectors survived.

They reported back to the elders, and the elders were outrageously upset. They cursed and blamed Tsuyu for everything; saying that it wasn't for her, every protector would still be alive. They banned her from the heavenly realm, and her six comrades immediately swarmed to her side. Together, the seven guardians left; looking to seek for a world on non-violence and peace; yet equality at the same time. As they won their battles, their numbers increased.

Eventually, they fought the vampires. Tsuyu met her sister, Abel. They were paralyzed, and Tsuyu was about to say something, but then changed her mind and began attacking instead. However, Tsuyu did not know that her opponent was her twin until everything went out with a big "Bang".

Only then did they see the mark that appeared on each other's collarbone.


	3. Chapter 1

"Intruders! Sound the battle trumpet!" the voice of a guardian angel ordered. "Alert all allies and wake everyone up this instant! The vampires have decided to take us on by surprise!"

"Surround their camp and don't let a single one of them divine beings escape! Set alight their tents and annihilate every one of them!" A black-haired vampire snapped. "If anyone shall fail to carry out my orders, will the not only die by my very own hands, but suffer a horrific death before that!"

"Yes ma'am!" Her followers saluted, then quickly began carrying out their leader's orders; some in fear of death while others did so due to loyalty.

It was in the dead of night, and the two beings decided to wage a war. It was vampires against angels; meritocracy against equality and peace. The Punisher, Abel, let out a battle cry and the vampires rushed to fight their enemies. Then, a white-haired girl stepped from her tent; her eyes glowing in a worried manner. Tsuyu, the leader of the angels, quickly registered the scene and began tearing through the crowds; rapidly healing her allies and delivering death to her opponents.

White roses and daggers were thrown in every direction. Chains were whipping back and forth; as were rosaries. Night creatures were summoned and prayers of healing were answered. However, blood began consuming the battlefield and the vampire's lust for blood began to overcome their senses. The temptation only boosted their strength, but lessened their accuracy and control of themselves. The darkness of the night somehow became even more shadowy; creating an advantage for the dark deities- therefore covering up for some of their weaknesses.

Abel had just been ripping out her opponents' necks when someone suddenly caught her eyes. It wasn't a handsome young man, it wasn't blood; it wasn't anything materialistic. Her gaze directed on Tsuyu; the girl who had already been staring at her. The two ignored their bloody environment and solely focused on each other; studying their opponent carefully and calculating their next move. Within five seconds, the two were fighting; lunging, feinting, slashing, whipping, and throwing.

If anyone were watching the intense fight of the sisters' they wouldn't even know what was going on because all they could see was a blur. Abel threw a couple daggers at Tsuyu and whipped out her chains where she approximated her opponent would move. Using that change, Tsuyu leapt into the air and entwined her rosary with the chains; pulling on the rosary so that Abel would let go. However, the young vampire did not let go. Instead, she tugged on her main weapon harder, and threw a couple daggers as a distraction; meanwhile focusing her MP to perform a skill.

Tsuyu saw right through the trap, and also threw some roses to counter the daggers. She, too, focused her MP to use for a skill. Abel wanted to cause another ruckus, and began pulling roughly on the chains; expecting Tsuyu to do the same. The Guardian did what the Punisher expected her to do. After a while of focusing their MP, they realized that it is time to release it. The final blow will determine whether meritocracy or equality and peace will win.

At last, they released their skills. Roses along with weaponry hailed from the sky due to the sisters' skill. They hit the battlegrounds and dust and smoke erupted everywhere. It was to the point where no one could see anything, but the mark of the twins' glowed brightly. It was only momentarily until they passed out from the exhausting fight.

*Six Centuries Later*

"—they?"

"…Beats me."

"Come on, Aisha! Can't you—"

"No! I don't know who the hell they are! Stop pestering me!"

"OW! You didn't have to hit me like that!"

"Stupid Elsword… What makes you think I know who they are, huh?!"

"Do they look familiar to you, Eve?"

"…No. Eve cannot analyze them. Eve has never seen these specimens before, Rena."

"Chung? Do they look familiar?"

"No. Never seen them before."

"Ugh… So we don't know who they are. What now?"

It started out with two voices; then a couple more chimed in. It wasn't a sound the Punisher wanted to hear when she first wakes up in six centuries. The vampire sat up; somewhat feeling groggy and alert at the same time. Her hungry, maroon eyes flashed around, taking in the scenery and environment that surrounded her. The first thing that her eyes registered was her twin sister- who was still in coma. Despite the people that surrounded her, the black-haired vampire forcefully picked herself up and levitated over to her twin, holding a dagger at her neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?! She's still unconscious!" The red-headed boy yelped.

"… Who are you?" The mysterious voice of the vampire questioned; her dagger unwavering.

" It s proper to give one's name before asking," The black-haired male with the Nasod arm replied, eyeing the girl cautiously.

"Ah… Not a bad comeback. My name is Abel Mystic, a Punisher.. Might you be..?" The Punisher prompted, chuckling softly as she removed the dagger from her twin's throat.

"Raven," The same man answered.

"I'm Elsword," The boy with the red hair introduced.

"My name is Aisha, and I am a Magician," The short, purple-haired girl added.

"… Eve; once a queen of the Nasods," The white-haired girl claimed.

"Chung," The slightly blonde boy with a destroyer continued.

"Rena; I am an archer," The elf lady with the bow concluded.

"Who is that girl next to you?" Chung asked, indicating at the Guardian.

"… You should take her to a hospital. I believe her condition is worse than mine," Abel responded; completely ignoring the question.

"Wait—"

But it was too late. The Punisher had already disappeared; leaving the group alone with the angel. The male with the Nasod arm narrowed his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"I'm going after that girl," He told the group and then began running off.

"Aisha, can you cure her?" The Archer asked.

"No. With her condition, I doubt HP can do anything. We need to pull her to the hospital and check her condition," The Magician answered.

"I see… Then let's go."

*At the Hospital*

"… Ungh…"

"Oh, hey! You're up!" the red boy exclaimed. "Aisha, she's up!"

"I know, I know! You're not the only one here!" The purple-haired snapped. "So… How are you?"

"Oh… Um, I'm fine… Thank you," the Guardian stuttered as she sat up against the hospital bed, slightly yawning. "But… Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. A black-haired girl named Abel told us to bring you here just five minutes after she woke up," Rena informed.

"Abel? You met her?" Tsuyu immediately questioned, her eyes widening. "I need to see her!"

"Wait! You shouldn't leave now! You're hurt! You're badly injured, Ms… Um…"

"My name is Tsuyu. I am a Guardian," The sapphire-eyed angel told them.

"A Guardian? Of what?" Chung asked curiously.

"You don't know? A Guardian is an angel," The divine girl replied, feeling somewhat confused. "You guys don't look like any specimen I know…"

"Oh, we're all humans! Except for Eve there, who's a Nasod," the sword-user smiled. "And that Abel… What sort is she?"

"She's a vampire. All Punishers are vampires," Tsuyu explained.

"What? A vampire? All vampires died off years ago," Aisha laughed.

"No; I thought that Abel was a vampire, but I unsure of myself… That is until Tsuyu said she was an angel. Not all vampires and angels had been demolished. They are not yet extinct," Eve stated in her robotic voice.

"What color were her eyes when you found her?" Tsuyu asked softly.

"Maroon. Really, really dark red," Rena told her.

"No..! Make sure she doesn't prey on anybody! When Abel's eyes are red, she is hungry! All vampires eyes are extremely red when they are thirsty or desire blood..!" The angel exclaimed. "Go, leave me here and stop her!"

"Shit… Raven..!" The red-haired boy cried out. "He followed the girl..! Go find him now! I'll stay here with Tsuyu. You guys, go now!"

With that, the group scattered and started looking everywhere for the male named Raven and the vampire under the name of Abel.

*With Abel*

Two dark figures could be made out from the alley. Maroon eyes could be recognized easily as the only vampire there is left in existence is Abel. A plea could be heard from the person who was victimized by the blood-shot, thirsty vampire.

"No… Spare me..! I'll give you all the money you want! Just please leave me alone!" The voice of a young victim cried out.

"I'm sorry… It will hurt only for a while… Then you'll be able to rest in peace for he next moment," The vampire whispered soothingly as she bit down on his throat and began draining his blood.

When her victim was dry, the Punisher's throat was still parch.

"The quality of blood has decreased… What's wrong with everyone? Why are they so… calm? It's just not right… It's barely been some time and everything's changed so much…" The young vampire muttered under her breath.

"No, it's been six centuries. Not just a couple days," Raven spoke from the top of the building. "Besides, you should've have been dead; you shouldn't be able to be out and about right now. Your specimen has been extinct for six centuries now."

"Haha… You figured out what I was… Impressive," Abel chuckled as she leapt up from the alleyway to meet the Nasod male. "But of course, I'm not the only one who's supposed to be extinct… So is the girl whom I told you to take to the hospital. She is an angel; a race that should be long dead before mine… Naturally, you know that, right?"

"Who wouldn't know that you both are supposed to be dead? Despite the fact that vampires are supposed to be dead, you are still here. You drain blood, you're deathly pale, and your canines are pearly and sharp…" The taker growled, taking out his weapon. "But yet you can stay out in the sun… Exactly what are you?"

"… I am a vampire, of course. Nothing more, nothing less," The Punisher smirked, bringing out her chains. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one. But it wouldn't be in your favor though… Hahaha…"

"I'm not scared of a stupid vampire who hasn't been fighting in six centuries. I could be standing in one place and not be doing anything and you'll be dead," The male taunted.

"Don't be so confident," Abel snickered. "I don't think it's a good idea to make fun of someone who has more experience than you. All right then, I'll take you on. But… Let's make a deal… A deal that can cause your life…"

*With Tsuyu*

"Oh… I see. So you're Elsword… The girl with the purple hair is Aisha… The archer is Rena… Chung is the one carrying the destroyer… Uhh… Eve is the mysterious one who was once the queen of Nasods… And… The one I haven't met yet was named Raven…" Tsuyu summarized as the young, red-haired boy nodded.

"That sums it up," The Knight smiled.

"Well… Can we go now? I'm sick and tired of being in the hospital… I want to go outside," The angel complained.

"Do you think you're suited to go out?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, I want to look for Abel before she causes harm to anyone," The Guardian nodded as she leapt off the bed and left the sheets there; teleporting to a different location.

"Oh, hey Aisha! Did you find them yet?" Elsword greeted his comrade.

"No. But what about—" The Magician began.

"I felt better, so I decided to leave. I wanted some fresh air," The angel shrugged. "But the important thing is that we can find Abel, right?"

The short girl nodded and together, they rushed around the town to find the vampire; along with her pursuer. They wandered around in a hurried manner and bumped into both Rena and Chung. The two joined the search party, and together the five began looking for the remaining people. The search ended when they saw the drone-user staring into the dark alleyway.

"Eve! There you are! Have you found them yet?" Rena asked.

"I am registering the scene in the alleyway. I sense the presence of Abel and Raven in there. Their auras and very close to each other. Raven's aura is slowly decreasing and Abel's aura is increasing," Eve spoke.

"Ooh… Must be having a little fun~!" Elsword and the others laughed.

"No… Abel! Don't feed on him!" The angel cried out as she rushed into the alley.

All laughter ceased immediately and footsteps rushed after the Guardian's glowing form. The light that the angel's form was radiating was enough for the team to recognize Raven's form and Abel's body. The Taker was laying helplessly against a bag of trash as the Punisher leaned on him; her lips meeting the pulse of his throat. Red blood dribbled down her chin as she pulled away. Her maroon eyes glowed as vibrantly as ever.


	4. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?! Abel, how could you?!" Tsuyu cried. "Why did you take his blood? He's along the ones who saved both you and me!"

"Shut up. You don't understand anything," The Punisher sneered as she wiped away the blood that dribbled down the side of her mouth. "I don't need a pathetic angel to tell me what to do."

"But—"

"N-no… We made a deal… that… That is she beats me… She can… drink my blood… and… If I win… She will help me… with… ungh…" Raven groaned before passing out.

"Not my fault," The young vampire shrugged. "He brought it on himself."

"You're really cruel, you know that?!" Elsword cried as he thrusted an accusing finger at the Punisher. "How dare you drain my friend's blood, you unholy creature! I will annihilate you!"

"Haha… Tough luck, kid. Go ahead and annihilate me," the vampire taunted, a smirk slowly blossoming onto her face. "… If I don't destroy you first."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Your fighting is pointless! We must save him!" The Guardian reminded; her hand indicating at the Taker.

"Raven!" The Magician and Archer cried, immediately running towards the male who had already fainted due to blood loss.

"Ehh… Carry on," Abel yawned as the whole group quickly carried the Taker to the hospital. "What to do now…"

"…Abel," Her white-haired sister called. "What will we do now?"

"What does it matter to you?" The younger twin snapped. "What I do is no one's business but my own."

"… Think about it, Abel," Tsuyu coaxed. "We have nothing to do. We can no longer proceed to fulfill our wishes. We can't create a world of either meritocracy nor peace and equality. We are the only survivors of our specimen. We have no sympathizers… No teammates… All of our friends and comrades—"

"Why do I have to listen to you and your stupid rant?! I can do whatever the hell I want to do!" Abel growled before disappearing from her twin's sight.

Tsuyu sighed and disappeared as well, then reappearing with Elsword and the others.

"Hey… How is he?" The angel questioned the group.

"He's getting blood transferred into his body right now," Elsword answered.

The small group stood outside of Raven's room. After the reply of the Knight, a wave of silence washed over all of them. Their minds all had only one question: What was the relationship between the angel and the vampire? However, no one was willing to ask… That is, until Chung decided to speak up.

"So… What's the story between you and Abel?" The boy had asked.

"Well… We're twins. Our parents are different… Specimens. Our Father was a vampire and Mother was an angel…"

"Stop telling that to everyone," a cold voice commanded as the figure of the vampire stepped out from the shadows. "I already hate the fact that I'm related to you; but you're telling everyone, too… Ugh."

The group all shifted nervously from the Punisher; standing in Manji-Formation around the door that led to Raven's room. The young vampire sensed what they were doing and rolled her eyes in an annoyed way.

"I'm not here to attack him and drain him dry, if that's what you're worried about," the girl yawned. "Tsuyu, I want to talk to you. Alone. It was about what we were… Discussing earlier…"

"… I see. Let's go outside," The angel suggested as the pair disappeared from the group's sight.

"So… I thought about what you said… Most of which are true…" Abel began. "But you told me that for a reason. Exactly what are you leaning towards?"

"… I thought I could change your mind. Maybe we should leave and create our own group. Like Elsword and Raven here…" The sapphire-eyed angel explained.

"What? You think I'd actually join you? To create a world with peace and equality with you?" The Punisher scoffed. "Let's get this straight. I will still embrace my dream of creating a merit-based world no matter what. One day, this world will be based on capability. People will be judged by their virtue and value. The strong will suffice while the weak die off. Even if it is only me against the whole world; so be it."

"You're so confident about yourself. Not everything will turn out the way you want it to be," The Guardian countered.

"You probably only think so because you haven't seen today's world. Greed, hatred, jealousy, envy, gluttony, anger, and selfishness rules it… This world will be created the way I want it to be," The Punisher assured. "And it will start here. It will start now."

Once more, the black-haired vampire disappeared from sight and appeared inside.

"Where's Tsuyu?" Rena immediately asked suspiciously.

"Are you perplexed? Curious to see what I've done to her?" Abel teased cruelly. "It's nothing too crucial. You mustn't be too worried. Now let me in. I need to talk to Raven."

"No. Who knows what you'll do to him?" The short Magician defensively argued.

"As if I'd have some interaction with a human," The black-haired Punisher ridiculed. "Now let me pass by, you idiotic mortals."

With that, the vampire shoved her way through the group and slid the door open; then slid it close with a loud SLAM! She sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the male under the name of 'Raven'. The vampire reached her hand out; almost going to stroke his face, then rapidly pulled her hand back when half Nasod male blinked.

"… What are you doing here?" He hissed bitterly, coughing a slightly towards the end of his question.

"… Remember that deal?" She reminded, smirking. "I was thinking… I'll help you achieve that if you promise to help me in return. It's simple, really… Here's the plan…"

*Outside*

"Dammit! It's so quiet! I can't hear anything!" The red Knight complained as he placed his ear against the door.

"It's too quiet!" Rena agreed.

"… It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know," The Guardian reprimanded, despite the fact that was itching with curiosity herself.

"But Abel just went in there! Raven is still recovering, and… What's going to happen? What will happen between them? What's going on?! I HAVE TO KNOW!" The short Magician cried. "What is she drains him?! What if—"

Aisha suddenly cut her sentence short. Everyone was curious and wanted to know what was happening in there. The El Gang paces back and forth; all except for the red Knight, angel, and the Nasod Queen. Tsuyu and Eve were remained the same posture for a long time; as if they were statues. As for Elsword, his ear was still placed against the door.

"W-w-whoa!"

BAM. The boy immediately fell to the floor due to the unexpected opening of the door. Abel looked at the boy who fell at her feet and scowled; already knowing what happened outside.

"What's wrong?" The Taker inquired as he instantly appeared by the vampire's side.

His golden eyes registered the scene and his mind processed what was going on. He looked down at the red-headed boy- who scrambled up immediately- and his suspicions were confirmed.

"… What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?" The black-haired male demanded as he grabbed the younger boy by his collar.

"Raven, calm down!" Chung told him.

"… Let go of him. He has nothing to do with _it_," Abel directed, emphasizing on the word 'it'.

At once, the male released Elsword- who was huffing for his breath.

"Are you sure you're okay to leave? I mean, you did lose a lot of blood," The archer asked, feeling concerned.

The male with the Nasod arm glanced at the Punisher, and she nodded in return.

"I'm perfectly fine," He grunted roughly.

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes in skepticism at the pair. Sharply, almost as if he possessed inhuman senses, Raven whirled around and stared at the angel.

"Something wrong?" He asked, almost expecting her to say something.

"No. None at all," The sapphire-eyed girl lied smoothly as she looked at Elsword.

Raven followed Abel and left the scene.

"What's with them?" the Knight complained.

"I have to agree. It's odd," Chung agreed. "If memory serves, they were fighting each other just a moment ago, and now… It's like their best friends…"

"… I feel something odd about them. It's as if they've switched souls," Eve stated.

"Switching souls…" The angel repeated. "Tell me about Raven's personality."

"Well… He's usually cold and very skeptical of everyone… But I don't think I've ever seen him that observant or hostile before. Why do you ask?" Rena told her.

"… So you've never seen him that observant nor hostile… And possessing nearly unearthly consciousness… That explains it…" She murmured softly, shaking her head.

"What? Why? What does is explain?" The purple-haired girl piped up.

"You know how Rena said she's never seen him that perceptive and aggressive before? Well, that's because she wasn't seeing Raven—" Tsuyu began.

"What are you talking about? We all saw that it was Raven," The blonde male interrupted. "You even saw that it was him."

"Allow me some time to explain, if you will. Technically, yes, it's Raven, but… It's not really him. It's more like Abel's soul in Raven's body."

"What are you talking about?" Elsword asked.

"What I mean is that they've switched bodies."


	5. Chapter 3

Ohayou Gozaimasu! *bows* Hi~ I hope you enjoy my story! And if you find something that needs to be fixed or unclear, leave a review or PM me :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Switching bodies? That's impossible," Aisha scoffed.

"Wait… Actually think about it. It does make sense. Do you think Raven could heal that quickly? Do you think he can recover in just about half an hour?" Rena spoke. "Especially due to blood-loss as well…"

"Thank you for adding that point in, Rena. A vampire's blood can heal very quickly, as well. So that means…" The angel sighed.

"… It means that they switched bodies so that Abel can drink her own blood so that Raven can heal," The Knight stated.

"That would make all the sense in the world… Explains why Raven recovered so quickly… But why does he need to be strengthened immediately? Is there something they want to achieve instantly?" Chung murmured.

"… Raven's quest for annihilating the Velder nobles," The El Gang chorused.

"…What?"

"Raven's hatred and vengefulness came from the Velder Kingdom. It has to do with his past. He was a commoner, and commoners weren't supposed to have such high rankings… But he was the Commander of the Kingdom.

"The nobles hated him; even his chief, Alex, hated him for having such a high status. However, Raven was not aware of it, so yet, he continues to work and fight to the best of his abilities because he wanted the best for his Kingdom.

"One day, he fell in love with a girl named Seris, and they were going to get married soon. However, he was framed and thrown into jail by the nobles. It turns out that Alex, his trusted chief, sold him out and denied him.

"On the day he was going to get executed, his fiancée, friends, and comrades broke into his cell and rescued him. Together, they fled into the forest, but were tracked down by the nobles. They held him back and stripped everything that he loved away from him; one-by-one.

"Raven was forced to watch the horrific scene unfold before his eyes. It shattered his heart when Seris was killed. That was when a Nasod appeared to him and asked him if he wanted to sign a contract with it, and he agreed. He was taken away, and when he woke up, he was different. He was the result of an experiment.

"That is the reason Raven dares not to get close to anyone. He doesn't want them to end up hurt because of him," Eve concluded.

"… So that's why he wants revenge against the Velder nobles… But that doesn't make sense…" Tsuyu murmured. "Abel's not the type to do things for granted…"

"Is there a certain dream or something she wants to achieve?"

"..! That's it! Abel has always wanted to create a merit-based world!" Tsuyu snapped out of her trance.

"I get it…" Chung nodded. "Raven probably agreed to help Abel create that world she wanted, and in return she would…"

"Help him get his revenge on the Velder nobles."

A gust of wind blew by, and when the breeze ended, the six also disappeared.

*With Abel*

"How can you live with all this hair?" The male snarled, brushing yet another strand of the long, silky hair belonging to the vampire out of his face.

"And how can you live in this body? The weight of your stupid Nasod arm is killing me," The Punisher complained.

The pair was complaining about the other's bodies as they walked through the village.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just change souls now?" The Taker hissed.

"Because we're in a public place, you idiot," The female vampire growled. "I only want you to heal quickly so we can leave the cursed infirmary. It was getting too tempting…"

"What, the smell of blood? That disgusting scent of salt and iron…"

The body of the vampire shivered.

"It doesn't smell too great in this body, either… But it sure tastes good."

"… That is simply disgusting," The Nasod male stated.

"You wouldn't say that if you were a vampire," Abel retorted.

"But I'm not."

"Nobody fucking said you were."

They continued bickering and arguing endlessly until they reached his house. The female soul trapped in the male body stared in disbelief at the place where the Taker lived.

"This is where you live?" The vampire blurted, eyeing the place with a sense of distaste. "How do you live in this cramped up tiny shed?! It's so small!"

"This is a house, not a shed," The Nasod male corrected impatiently. "Now, if you don't mind, give me back my body. I am sick of your stupid hair falling in my face."

"Like you're the only one who has a bone to pick," The girl snapped as she returned the body to his rightful owner. "Ahh… Finally…"

"Urgh… My throat is dry…" Raven complained as he went to get a drink of water. "What did you do to my body..? My throat is burning up and water won't quench it…"

"In that case, you'll need my blood. Feel free," Abel smirked.

"Never… I'll never drink your blood…" He wheezed.

"Oh..? You'd rather die..? Very well then," The Punisher chuckled as she disappeared.

She was gone in a flash. Feeling that the fire in his throat is increasing as each moment passes by, Raven growled and shoved the door to the next room open. It was completely different from his house that he was so familiar with. The room was ten times bigger than his entire house, and everything was either made from gold or silver. There were velvet drapes on covering the window and bed sheets made from silk; the furniture and everything was so ancient- almost as if they were made six hundred years ago for a king or a queen.

He opened the door from which he came from, but it was an entirely different room. It wasn't the living room in which he just came from; it was the washroom. He turned back to the bedroom, and continued rushing throughout the large place to find the female vampire. Each door only led to an unknown place- none of them holding Abel's form. The male growled in irritation as he slammed the door leading to the balcony open. There, sitting on the balcony railing was none other than the Punisher herself.

"Did you have fun exploring my chateau?" She smirked as she slinked over behind him. "I was most impressed with your performance. You managed to keep calm despite your thirst, something I wasn't even able to do when I was young… Ah, memories…"

"Nngh… Tell me… Why…" The Taker grunted as he pinned her against the wall and dug his somehow overly-sharp canines into her pearly skin.

"… Can you recall how I was feeding on you earlier today? Well, my venom was injected into your system, then we switched bodies due to your blood-loss and I drank the blood from my own body in order for your form to recover. I am a mature vampire, and I can control my thirst, but you, on the other hand…" The younger vampire trailed off as the other male dove deeper into her neck. "You're still in the process of transformation, so you'll need a lot of blood to support yourself…"

_'Oh… How he reminds me of Kaito… His stubbornness and arrogance…'_ The black-haired girl thought, closing her eyes briefly. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around his back and pushed his head even closer to her pulsing throat; as if he was Kaito- a vampire she once loved. _'I can feel it… His desire is increasing… Why… Why, oh, why does he remind me of him… Oh… Raven…'_

The Taker was shocked when the female vampire pushed him deeper towards her neck. _'Seris… Her presence… Why is her presence in this vampire…' _the male thought as his tongue accidentally brushed across the Punisher's skin; eliciting a soft groan from her. _'Gods… It's so tempting… I want more… More…'_ Raven groaned and forced himself to pull away, despite the undying thirst in his throat.

The two eyed each other without a single sound as soon as the Taker pulled away, and before they knew it, they were buried in each other's neck again.

*With Tsuyu*

"This is hopeless," Chung sulked. "Eve ditched us, and now we have no clue about those two…"

"We can try splitting up," Tsuyu suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go with Tsuyu and try to find them three. You guys just focus on finding Abel and Raven," The Knight instantly agreed. "It'll be quicker, anyway."

With that, the group decided to split up.

"Where could they be..?" The angel murmured.

"I don't know, but… Should we check out Raven's house?" The young boy asked.

"Sure… I guess that's a good way to start," She shrugged.

They walked down the aisle of cherry blossoms in silence; and suddenly stopped when Elsword decided to speak and ask a question.

"Hey… Tsuyu, tell me… Even though Abel acts to rude and everything… How do you keep up with her? Don't you ever get pissed?"

"… Well, you see… We've been separated at birth, and I've always wanted to meet my own blood and kin. After we have been given life, our parents disappeared. I had a tough childhood because everyone treated me as if I was an outcast, but I just ignored it and went on with my life. I don't know about Abel, but if she had the same childhood as me, she must've had taken a different approach and felt hatred for them instead of ignoring them… Besides, I'm the older twin, so shouldn't I be more generous and forgiving..?" The Guardian explained. "Not just that, but… I owe her a debt for taking away someone she once loved…"

"YOU MEAN SHE ACTUALLY LOVED SOMEONE?" The Knight practically shouted, his eyes widening significantly.

"…Yes. His name was Kaito Hoshi. He was her ally and mate back then… But because I needed data on their race, I ordered my comrades to capture him and hold him captive. Kaito was very smart; even the smartest of all vampires, but he was not that much of a fighter. I asked him questions and he would never answer.

"Finally, I threatened to have someone kill him, and he told me _'You are too scared to face her wrath. If you kill me by your own hands, you will have to face your sister's anger, who is amongst one of the higher-ups. You're the one who wants to unite with her peacefully…'_ At first, I didn't understand what he meant, so I blindly answered _'You may be her greatest pawn yet, but I do not think she is neither powerless nor brainless. Even I would be upset if I lost greatest trump card'_.

"With that, I executed him. He shook his head and smiled- faintly murmuring something that sounded like _'I'm sorry… Forgive me… I love you…'_. After that, I realized that they were mates, but it was too late. I felt guilty for killing my sister's mate because she'll be all torn up; despite the fact that we're supposedly enemies. She's still my very own blood… My very own little sister that I have always wanted to meet.

"But I still want her to give up her merit-system dream because if she doesn't, the only person she'll end up hurting is herself. Abel desires a strong, dominant mate to take over role in case she's not there."

"Are you trying to imply... That she's got her eyes on…" The red-head's voiced trailed of in dismay.

"…Yes. Raven is a very dominant and stubborn person. He will never give up and his mind can process things very easily; although it cannot be quite precise as ours- for we are inhuman. I can tell that he has an amazing willpower, and based on his past… I have to admit that they both have similar weaknesses and strengths."

"B-but… But Raven and Abel? How can they be? They're both different—"

"I have seen the way they look at each other. Abel sees Raven as an incarnation of Kaito, and Raven senses Seris' aura within Abel. Though they are different specimens, Abel can easily change Raven to a vampire.

"… I have another question…" Elsword hesitated.

"What is it?" The angel prompted patiently.

"If I was in love with an angel… Is it possible for her to change me to one?"

Tsuyu stopped breathing. She looked at the male in front of her.

"Are you… joking with me?" She managed to ask.

"No… I just… Felt a connection with you…" He answered, turning away to blush. "S-sorry… It's just… Uh…"

The two looked away awkwardly, then resumed to staring at each other; wondering exactly what to do in this uneasy situation…

* * *

How was it? I'm sorry if it was sucky . I hacked my brain out last night trying to think of what should happen... Stay tuned for the next chapter, Nya~ 3


End file.
